Plantilla:Infobox song contest national year/doc
This is the standard infobox for "Country in the Eurovision Song Contest Year" pages and uses the template. The box to the right is an example. You can copy-and-paste the code below, adding the info on the country and year you choose to write about. The infobox code should be placed at the top of the article before all writing, though it should be after any maintenance templates. Code Most articles should only need the following fields. Do not remove fields from this list when the value is unknown; in that case the values should be left blank. Please note that the field names are case-sensitive. Details Year The Year field is for the year of the country's participation being referred to in the article. The template will look back up to 2 year and back up to years automatically and adds these years to the bottom of the template. If there are instances were a country missed more than 2 years in a row and you need to reflect this on the template, than add |Prev = and |Next = to the bottom of the template. This will allow you to manually input the year. For example, the Czech Republic missed the , , , and contests, so you need the infobox for Czech Republic in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 to enable you to bypass these years. Using the following method will let you do this. Contest The Contest field should only be used when the infobox will not be used on a Eurovision Song Contest page. If it is for the Junior Eurovision Song Contest, type "Junior", otherwise leave it blank. Country The Country field is for the country being referred to in the article that year. Put the countries name, without linking and using a flag template, the infobox will automatically produce the flag through coding. Preselection The Preselection field is to specify the type of preselection (method of choosing the song) held that year. The possible entries are: *Internal Selection *National Final *Name of country's National Final (ex "Melodifestivalen 2008") In the case where a country picks the artist internally, but the song through a National Final, put National Final. Also, when using National Final, specify (if possible) the method of voting when there is more than one. :Example: National Final 60% Tele-Voting/SMS 40% Judging panel ::National Final 60% Tele-Voting/SMS 40% Judging panel Preselection date The Preselection date field is for the date that the selection process was held on; do not link this date. Entrant The Entrant field is for the artist/group that was chosen to compete in the contest. Song The Song field is for the song that was sent to compete. Songs are always surrounded by Quotation marks which are added by the template and not italics. :*"Comme Ci, Comme Ça" SF result The SF result field is for the placing of the country in the Eurovision Semi-final. In italics write either Qualified or Failed to qualify followed in parenthesis by the placing and points received. If the song Failed to qualify, only the placing is necessary in the parenthesis. :*''Qualified'' (1st, 156 points) :*''Failed to qualify'' (19th) Final Result The Final result field is for the song's placing at the Eurovision Final (if appropriate). List the country's placing followed by a comma and then the points received. If the song failed to qualify, then leave the field blank. :*3rd, 218 points Usage notes The infobox should be placed at the top of the page and no line should be skipped after it. Place it after any maintenance tags, but before the main text of the page.